Nogoda Yugo Husgoa
Biography Commissioning and Early Life Nogoda Yugo Husgoa was 'born' from the split of the ancient Lekgolo gestalt of Daxoyo Goski, a large bio-mechanical collective that resided in the upper atmosphere of the Lekgolo homeworld of . Commanding one of the eel's habitation platforms, Goski was secretly a member of the Lekgolo Independence Front, an organisation which was dedicated to leaving the Covenant out of the reason of frustration and oppression occurring with few benefits outside of trade. Goski was highly influential in this circle, even speaking on . However, it would eventually be betrayed by one of its own, who accused - and provided proof of - that Goski was devouring the metal of artefacts. As a result, Goski was criminalised with the charge of heresy and sentenced to the immediate division of its colony. Deported back to Te, Goski was flooded with thousands of new Lekgolo eels until it reached critical mass and painfully divided into Nogoda Yugo Husgoa and Oyiya Yugo Yopki. However, as with all Lekgolo gestalts, Husgoa suffered complete neurological break-down and had to be domesticated. Isolated from its bond-brother, the Wot Drapta had the two new Mgalekgolo collectives isolated from each other and began to educate them, adjusting the environmental conditions to reward or punish it. However, this would immediately encounter problems - the two had an obsession with trying to meet up with each other, their bond proving too strong for Husgoa to listen. Fortunately, Drapta would persist and eventually get Husgoa to listen to their lessons. The lessons and punishment would see it become dismissive towards all lower species, although ironically Drapta would see the two Lekgolo gestalts as her sons. Eventually, after three years Drapta agreed that their combat and loyalty had advanced to a point where they would be ready for deployment. Before they left for High Charity to receive their combat-suits, she gave them a little speech - a speech that Husgoa elected to ignore. Arriving at the mobile planetoid safely encased in shielded storage containers, Husgoa was stunned to see how many other aliens actually existed - a thought which disgusted it. Taken to the , the young Lekgolo collective was injected into the suit and meet its combat crew, with an ambitious Sangheili named Lovo 'Zugram being brought aboard. Ignoring the need to shake the insects off its hide, Husgoa learned that it would be assigned to the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Damnation and Glory'', where it was going to meet up with its first military force - the Rag'Seer Warrior Crèche. The Yugo bond-brothers' first taste of combat would come a few months after they were conscripted, with the discovery of humanity's colony of . The fleet effortlessly broke through the defending UNSC fleet, sending them scattering and leaving the planet ripe for invasion. Eager to establish a base-of-operations in hopes of accrediting glory across his fleet, the fleetmaster, an inexperienced strategist by the name of 'Ursounee, authorised the deployment of the Scarabs. Husgoa and his bond-brother were launched into the sea and proceeded to march their way to the planet's primary military base. Tanking shots that would have otherwise been directed to the dropships, the scarabs would remain visibly unscathed as they brought down the protective walls, and proceeded to demolish the entire base. Thanks to the twin Scarabs, the base's destruction meant that the UNSC's ability to locally resupply their armies was crippled. However, a significant portion of their reserve units had already left the base prior to the arrival of the first Covenant ground troops, which led to the remaining fortifications being significantly reinforced. As a result, Husgoa's attached Legion was ordered to conduct a pincer campaign to cut off the twin cities of Hraviadem and Tuxian from the rest of the planet. This was supposed to end with the scarabs taking the key Tritium deposit beneath the Outcast Preserve. Key bridges were hit, Hydrogen Stations were razed to the ground and major roads were permanently reinforced with deployable turrets, with surviving lances being recovered and were ferried to the staging point at the earliest opportunity. All the better for the scarabs, the UNSC task forces put together to stall them were no match for the firepower that Husgoa and its bond-brother had. However, news of the space fight would grow grimmer with the arrival of a UNSC task force and the Covenant armies were beginning to get demoralised, especially as the Legion thinned out the further they traveled. Sensing opportunity, two armoured brigades with air support were sent to prevent the Covenant force from outflanking them, which were later discovered two hours before they were due to be within firing range. As Husgoa's mech was bogged due to heavy rains, it would have left it vulnerable to the attack. In a surprisingly clever move, the commanding Ultras decided to release Husgoa from its shell, using the husk left behind as a makeshift base that would be quickly abandoned. In the ensuing battle, the uncaged Lekgolo would instil fear and paranoia, destroying or disabling nine while improvised explosions, carefully chosen last stands, and artillery fire from Oyiya destroyed seventeen more. By the time Husgoa reentered the chassis, the UNSC force had already taken 50% casualties, with only 19% of the force they originally set out with surviving the encounter. While heavily suppressed, stories of worms engulfing entire tanks would be secretly spread around by servicemen, conveniently leaving out Husgoa's injuries and the destruction of 95% of the Covenant force. In the wake of the UNSC's defeat and the arrival of the final reinforcements from orbit, the Legion would receive troubling news that the fleet was almost destroyed in orbit. In spite of their injuries and need to rest, the commanding known as Orau 'Morrevee was given orders to assault the port-city of Hraviadem, as the UNSC's total space superiority would likely see the remaining Covenant forces picked off with precision MAC and missile strikes. As a result, the five-week-long battle would see the heaviest and tightest fighting of the entire campaign. Directed towards what remains of the outer suburbs, the Scarabs were ordered to cause as much destruction as they possibly can. Tens of thousands of homes even suspected of housing humans were reduced to ash, with the spaceport being utterly levelled to deny the UNSC most of their logistic trucks and pelicans. As it pushed on towards the city centre and the streets grew narrower, Husgoa discovered it was far easier and more rewarding to tunnel through skyscrapers, using them to shield it from bomber strikes. All this would see the divided defenders being systematically purged from the city; so effective was this campaign that by the time the fleet returned from to enact retribution from its destruction that only a few pockets of resistance were left. Siege of New Bastogne Physical Attributes Personality Like most of its species, Husgoa was a being of few words who preferred to limit its interactions with what it believes were 'inferior species', which constitutes all species except and other Lekgolo. Despite this, Husgoa's dealings have shown it willing to negotiate with those who obvious command a significant level of influence, speaking in short sentences to get it over quickly. It chooses each word carefully, reeling back its apparent xenophobia that accompanies its every action. It has an extreme hatred of which sees it attempt to wipe them out at every opportunity, which is born from its jealousy at how easily they can interface and repurpose technology. However, when it wasn't being xenophobic, Nogoda actually enjoyed its job, happily hissing away when it does a particularly large amount of destruction, for example. It even seems to joke with its bond-brother Yopki in its alien language. Skills As expected, Husgoa was a terror to behold on the battlefield. While not as adaptable as regular commando units, Husgoa knows that its brute strength was more than capable of razing entire cities to the ground and used this as often as it could. It knew how to cover its vulnerable sections with its environment; Husgoa was known to use its main armaments to rip up the ground beneath it or bring down immense skyscrapers to create hills of debris to protect its legs. It also knew how to manipulate its Lekgolo eels to recycle its armour or shed it to maintain its 'suit's' structural integrity even when heavily damaged. However, what made Husgoa particularly threatening was its awareness of its weaknesses and need for self-preservation, which could see it crush infantry attempting to board it by shedding and self-destructing isolated circuits. Uniquely, Husgoa demonstrated a unique ability to detect faint traces of organic particles and electromagnetic energy in the air. While Thrakalekgolo were capable of magnifying this trait enough to be their primary way to track prey, it is an extremely rare occurrence in other gestalts. Although nowhere near as useful as sensors, it does allow Husgoa to occasionally detect infiltrators that have evaded all other means of detection within a short range around it, especially if they are wearing some form of technology. Specific regions of its body can have this ability enhanced by Husgoa increasing the concentration of its Lekgolo eels within it. Next, and this was only when Yopki was alive, is the special bond Husgoa shares with it. Yopki and Husgoa's bond is very similar to the bond Mgalekgolo forms share. This bond informs either one whenever one is threatened and will see each fight as hard as is physically possible to reach them, even taking fatal shots and still be capable of fighting back. For this reason, Husgoa's commanders exploited this ability by deliberately deploying them far away from each other and moving one into danger, ensuring that maximum damage is being done where it needs to be. Unfortunately, during these rampages, the Scarabs do not care about nearby friendly infantry, and commanders can find themselves being blown apart by a rogue focus cannon blast. Warframe Specifications Layout Armament Defensive systems Relations Oyiya Yugo Yopki Wot Drapta The San'Shyuum responsible for preparing Husgoa for military campaigns, Drapta was a motherly force that Husgoa acknowledged it tolerated more than any other alien. As a scientist who specialised in Lekgolo, she had an unusual interest in the species; however, it wasn't that she was brought in to train Husgoa and Yopki that she felt a motherly love towards them. She believed that her assignment with them was a gift brought to them by the gods, and often did her best to pass on advice or tactics even in fields she had no knowledge of. She knew of each intimate quirk of her 'sons', always knowing that Husgoa always stood taller while Yopki slacked downwards more often and that Husgoa's intimidating growls were unique to it alone. She even taught them a line of secret commands that the two Scarabs would respond to, including a unique combat move that would see the Scarab 'jump' and spray the area around it with its focus cannon. Unfortunately, despite what Drapta says, Husgoa shares no love for her. Drapta occasionally uses her authority to interfere with military operations when it exposes both Husgoa and Yopki to excessive danger - danger they were designed to overcome. This, along with her constant patronising, annoys Husgoa to no end, and as a result, it tries to continuously keep moving away from her. The only reason it'll listen to her at all was because it associated her with pain, always remembering the gruesome punishments she inflicted on it during the taming process. Husgoa angrily dismisses her supportive comments and on more than one occasion attempted to shake her off. Turning off its sound sensors did not work as Drapta knew how to forcibly keep them on and knew exactly when the Lekgolo hivemind deactivates them. Despite this, she knew that it relished the combat and worked hard to ensure that the Covenant empire would not forcibly retire her 'child', which became a very real threat after Husgoa developed bloodrage-sickness after the death of Yopki. This was the only thing it would ever thank her for, and it would do this only fleetingly and regard it as little significance. Gallery Twin_Scarabs.jpg CovenantInvasion.jpg 4093234-4194241246-Halo-.jpg Evolutions_HereticHunterConcept_50perc.1.png List of Appearances *''RP:Light of the Abyss'' *Survival of the Fittest **Season Seven Notes Category:Mgalekgolo Category:ZOD Characters